The invention is a response to the needs of carpenters, building trades technicians and others who need to mark or trim work pieces parallel to either an inside or outside edge. This is exemplified by the scribing process involved in fitting a counter top to an uneven wall or in marking out a border to be painted around the perimeter of a sign.
There are many tools on the market which perform either inside edge marking, scoring or cutting functions, such as the “Adjustable gauge”, U.K. Patent number GB2197614, invented by Cryan; Henry Joseph or the tradiditional log scribe type. There are outside edge marking, scoring and cutting tools such as the “Scoring Devise With Edge Guide”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,195, invented by Insolio; Thomas A. and other traditional mortise gauge type tools. The Inside/Outside Scribe offers the user both inside corner and outside edge marking, scoring and cutting abilty. The invention is also a tool that is compact, cost effective, conveneint and easy to use